habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Food
Food items are random drops available upon reaching level 3. They are also purchasable from the Market with gems, and can be received from use of the Enchanted Armoire, or as quest rewards and check-in prizes. Upon collection or purchase, these items can be found under the Food category of the player's inventory or in the Quick Inventory action drawer in the Stable. Food items are used to raise pets into mounts. Feeding Your Pet You can feed a food item to the pet of your choice from the Stable's Quick Inventory action drawer (direct link), which contains all food and saddles stored in your item inventory. To feed a pet, first click on the food item. The image of the food will turn light purple and a second image of the item will follow your pointer around the screen. Then, place the pointer over the pet you wish to feed and click. The image of the pet you are about to feed will be highlighted with a purple border and a star icon. To cancel the action, click on the image of the food you are currently using again. Under each pet is a Food Bar, which fills by a certain amount each time the pet is fed. See Food Preferences for information on how quickly the Food Bar fills up based on the type of food a pet is fed. When the Food Bar reaches 100%, the pet becomes a mount and disappears from your pet Stable. It can be replaced by hatching another egg of the same type. Pets that have been raised to mounts but not re-hatched are shaded grey. After a pet becomes a mount, it still continues to count towards the Beast Master achievement. Hatching a second pet of the same type replaces the greyed out pet image with a full-color image. This re-hatched pet does not have a Food Bar and cannot be fed because you already have a mount of this type. An alternate (and quicker) method to change a pet into a mount is to use a saddle, which is available in the Market for the price of 5 gems or as a daily check-in prize. Types of Food There are ten types of food that can be fed to pets. Each type can be bought for 1 gem and can be sold for 1 gold in the Market. Different types of pets may prefer different types of food. The food images were updated on February 22, 2014. The original images are shown beside the current images in the table below. Special Event Food During some special events, normal food items are replaced with more festive rare food items. These rare items have different names and images from, but are obtained and used in the same way as, the normal items. (On occasion, the staff have also given out festive food items for other reasons.) There are 10 types of cake, candy, and pie, each of which corresponds to a different type of normal food. During the annual Habitica birthday celebrations at the end of each Winter Wonderland, Fall Festival, and Pi Day on March 14, instead of the usual food items, food drops give players cake, candy, or pie, respectively. On the Habitica Birthday Bash and Habitica Naming Day, Habitoween, and Pi Day, every player is given a full set of 10 pieces of cake, candy, or pie, respectively. Table of All Food Images fr:Nourriture es:Comida de:Futter nl:Voedsel pt-br:Comida ru:Еда tr:Yiyecek zh:食物 ja:えさ Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:References Source Code Category:Spoiler Category:Unlockable Features Category:Newbies Category:ToBeReviewed